Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Knightmon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Discusión) 14:28, marzo 29, 2010 Hola! Perdon que te tenga que dejar mensajes en esta wiki pero necesito que me digas como hacer paar que solo yo pueda editar mi pagina de usuario,ya que una tal dawn y piplup empieza a borar mi usuario y ademas borra otras ediciones.esto me enfada mucho y no esta a mi alcanze de solucionarlo,asi que si puedes decirme como hago para que editen mi usuario yo solo y no lo borren eso me seria de gran alluda...jaja.Te saludaJoacoz 03:27 30 mar 2010 (UTC) si Para que sepas no soi administrador de esta wiki pero loi estan considerando asi q grax por explicarmelo Joacoz 17:51 31 mar 2010 (UTC) se.. Para que sepas soi uno de los mejores fans de dragonball y las demas sagas.no solo sse de estas, si nbo q tambien te puedo decir cuantas veces sangro exitado el maestro roshi,jeje.Bueno aci alli me dirigo. em no se como se llama la pagina jeje Joacoz 18:02 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya ic el test Tengo q volver a clase ,dejame un mensaje cualquier cosa.En cualquier momemnto te prometo que voy a llegar a la 1000 ediciones en dragon ball wiki. Grx oliver! no puedo saber que poder hacer cuando administre si es q pasa claro, pero no puedo soportar que como hoy vi un tipo empezo a borrar paginas de los digieggs que eran importantes.pero bue...menos mal que las recuperamos.Grax por tu ayuda.Te saluda tardrraise 23:09 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ok Veo que nos estamos hablando mutuamente,jeje.Una pregunta sos de españa no? Yo soi de Argentina,jeje.Orgullo al 100% Xd Estupendo Exelente idea! eso podria ayudar.Puede ser que se pueda. ok El unico que encuentro es Fernando Takenouchi y Dawn y piplup,pero tambien creo que conozco otros.. ok ahora lo hago seguro! Parce interesante estaba planeando en hacerlo.te apoyo .Joacoz o Tardrraise 21:01 30 abr 2010 (UTC) creo pero no edita mas es zeromaru x asunq creo q abandono la wiki.Tardrraise 21:09 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno gracias Esta bien gracias por la ayuda de la wiki,ahora categorizo ami usuario.Tardrraise 21:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) seguro!Estoy muuuuy de acuerdo .Cambiando de tema vi que digiste que era all star no one star pero es one star me fijo siempre cuando miro el savers.Tardrraise 21:38 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ok me voy a fijar Tardrraise 21:44 30 abr 2010 (UTC) nop Y apuse todas las que estaban en las fuentes de informaciopn mas grandes de digimon y no maparecia ninguna all star jaja Tardrraise 22:23 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ves? no es ninguna all star ni es de digimon jeje Tardrraise 22:35 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Aca son las 7 y 50 minutos alli tio'?? Tardrraise 22:51 30 abr 2010 (UTC) claro! Ya sabia de el cumple de danke incluso pensaba en lo mismo que vos pero te me adelantaste jeje.Bueno conta con mi apoyo .Tardrraise 18:55 1 may 2010 (UTC) okey okey ,ya lo leiOmega gogeta 2 20:45 1 may 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 ok voy a tratar Tardrraise 20:50 1 may 2010 (UTC) raro no deaste una imagen en tu blok de usuario de la wiki Tardrraise 20:04 2 may 2010 (UTC) Uriex oye de que era de lo querias hablarme? URIEXHARDY 20:44 2 may 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro puedes contar conmigo ya k Dante me cae muy bien URIEXHARDY 20:50 2 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por la informacion Oliver i si soy un buen fanatico de digimon gracias por fabor dame mas informacion gracias ´´´´Firma Arielgarrido claro desearia que la crearas ya que durante u tiempo no podre estar creo xq mi mama me castigo y no puedo usar la computadora.Te saluda Joacoz o Tardrraise 20:06 18 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias y si tratare de ponerme diacuerdo con el administrador firma Ariel Muy bien Ya nos disculpamon y dio la aprobasion Ahora cual es el proximo paso firma Ariel bn ese idiota no podria vencer mi estrategia ya uqe revierto las paginas muy bien! las reverti a las bandalizadas y las volvi a hacer de nuevo.Se revertir buscando el historial y ver la mejor edicion que hubo pongo a editar esa edicion y wola! ya esta lista asi que no te preocupes a ese mamon joputa se lo re clavan asta la hostia jeje bueno es eso nada mas.Te saluda Tardrraise 00:54 21 may 2010 (UTC) Bien deja ber si entendi puedo creara cualquier historia mientras no cee personajes y ponga el nombre de usuario y de la historia ¿esta bien? Firma Ariel Oliver amigo racias por comentar de mis dibujos.T agradezco Tardrraise 02:11 22 may 2010 (UTC) como quieras lo apruebo :) Tardrraise 02:15 22 may 2010 (UTC) cierto,pero me parece muy tonto ya que no se... lleva su nombre,osea no digo ubieran puesto charlas wiki o wikia de platicas pero eso es muuuy narcisita dedicarselo a un solo usuario,no es que no me agrade danke pero eso es lo ke digo.Tardrraise 22:15 22 may 2010 (UTC) bueno de acuerd racias sinceramente por tu opinion ademas he visto muy pocas ideas,eos tambien e desmotivo pero vere lo que are.Tardrraise 22:23 22 may 2010 (UTC) Que te parese Oye Oliver que te parese mi primera historia leela y luego me comentas a queria hacerte una pregun ta ¿quien contesta las Wikianswers? Ariel Garrido 22:32 22 may 2010 (UTC)Ariel Garrido hola, gracias por ayudarme mira tengo un problema que ya habia hecho otra pagina bien con el nombre shoutmon, por eso que no se puede mover... a te admiro mucho me gustaria llegar a ser como tu un administrador mateo 23:23 22 may 2010 (UTC) ya pero no hagas nada malo gracias si quedo muy bien :D, PERO PUEDO CAMBIAR EL COLOR DE MI LETRA mateo 20:56 23 may 2010 (UTC) La razon la razon por la cual es la que odio a danke 7 es xq cuando llego a esta wiki a editar se quizo tornar como "jefe maximo " y eso no me gusto para nada ya que el desafio mi autoridad en esta wiki pero es solo eso no me agrada su actitud nada mas.Tardrraise 21:00 23 may 2010 (UTC) jaja esta bien ...creo.Tardrraise 21:11 23 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero cuentame quiero saber despues te contare uno yo jeje Tardrraise 21:15 23 may 2010 (UTC) emm perdon por decirlo pero eso es un poquito mas pequeño que lo que yo ic jeje.Te cuento al chico de la secundaria en que voy siempre me molesta.Ace un año mas o menos hizo que me enojara pero tanto que me parecia a beelzmon cuando mato a leomon (cuando dio el grito)entonces decidimos pelear en el recreo y no nos importo ni las profesoras ni lo demas solo peleamos.Le gane con un gran golpe el la espalda con otro en el estomago,le quedo muy mal pero no tanto,aunque eso no es todo.Despues me busco en la salida del colegio,(claro que me a el chico y a mi nos sancionaron) entonces fue con un ladrillo partido a la mitad y me apunto con el mismo diciendo que me lo iba a tirar lo tiro si pero menos mal que tenia muy mala punteria,ahi si me enoje estabamos en la esquina y empeze .Lo tire al piso y empeze a Pegarle con tanta fuerza que parecia que lo quisiera ver muerto entonces le pegue y le pegue y le pegue en la cara tantas veces que me di cuenta despues de 10 o 12 golpes en la cara de que se le habia partido la nariz y estaba sangrando,luego lo mire y me le rei en la cara mientras lloraba.Luego sin que me viera nadie me fui dandole una patada a mi casa.En esa tarde em llamaron del colegio diciendo que era mi segunda sancion y a la tercera me expulsaban.Y eso...Tardrraise 21:27 23 may 2010 (UTC) conta tranquilo no le voy a decir a nadie.Tardrraise 21:31 23 may 2010 (UTC) si esta bonita la imágen :D mateo 01:08 24 may 2010 (UTC) Me preguntaba Oye oliver Me preguntaba ¿que es un link? Ariel Garrido 01:00 24 may 2010 (UTC)Ariel Garrido hola volviste! en DragonBall wiki puse unos cuantos gifs en mi pagina de usuario,tambien pensaba en que quiza se los pudiera pones como en los capitulos de dbz partesde las batallas te parece?Tardrraise 20:21 24 may 2010 (UTC) gracias por tu ayuda en dejarme hacerlo.Bueno y ademas te cuento que pase de 42 ediciones a 120 o 110 ediciones jeje en la wikia de dragon ball Tardrraise 20:26 24 may 2010 (UTC) ok pero danke7 me iso hacer una categoria llamada gifs si no me crees fijate.No se si afecta pero me iso acerlas.Tardrraise 20:37 24 may 2010 (UTC) si, es necesario colocarla mateo 21:29 24 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias pero ya lo entendi Ariel Garrido 22:27 25 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero se me ac muy dificil aunque tratare de controlarme.Tardrraise 20:39 26 may 2010 (UTC) Digimon Wiki Aliada Le dices a Joacoz que si se quiere aliar a la wiki?? 16:08 28 may 2010 (UTC amigo... esta bien solo quiero enmendar las cosas con Nicolas (nico k.s) el chico con el cual lo he por decir "insultado" y despues de estoo me retirare si puedo de mi cargo de administrador pero antes de eso le prestare atencion a e mensaje que me mandaste de mateo101010 y asi lo convertire en reversor y eso es todo...Tardrraise 18:15 28 may 2010 (UTC) no es solo eso ya he tenido bastantes problemas en esta y en otras wikis por mi hermano un ejemplo el de la ben10 wiki en la cual mi hermano entro y bandalizo sinque yo me diera cuenta en tonces me hicieron como un "juicio" hasta el ultimo centimo pero no importa quiza lo considere pero no se... Tardrraise 18:22 28 may 2010 (UTC) se... es cierto eres un buen amigo pero en eso hablamos un enos ratos pero primero necesito dejarle el cargo de revertidor a mateo101010 peor 1 pregunta ¿quien da los cargos?Tardrraise 18:27 28 may 2010 (UTC) claro ahora que me acuerdo icist lo mismo conmigo cuando les pediste que yo era el caro para adminnistrador no?Tardrraise 18:32 28 may 2010 (UTC) bueno de ahora lo are pero en cual wiki? perodn por ser tan credulo XD Tardrraise 18:35 28 may 2010 (UTC) YO no edito para ganar ediciones si no para divertirme haciendolas bie y para disfrutar de haberlas hecho.Ademas despues me tomo el tiempo para leerlas.Algunos dias como ayer lei casi tda la historia de goku en tu wiki jeje.Tardrraise 19:09 28 may 2010 (UTC) Si,es como la satisfaccion de ver que esta bien hecho...Tardrraise 19:14 28 may 2010 (UTC) bueno oliver te veo al rato yo me tengo que ir ahacer las compras.Te saludo XD Tardrraise 19:16 28 may 2010 (UTC) perodna x la tardanza es que cuando intentaba poner mensajes me mandaba de nuevo a la portada.bueno te dire que de esas cosas de poner aliados en la portada no es lo mi pero si puedo lo intentare! gracias Tardrraise 14:55 29 may 2010 (UTC)